kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Chiyo Sakurai
Chiyo Sakurai (桜井 千代, Sakurai Chiyo) is currently a third year university student, a former student of Miyabigaoka High School and the fiancee of Tora Igarashi. Appearance Chiyo is a teenage girl with long straight dark purple hair that is tied in a half ponytail with fringes hanging over her forehead and grey eyes. She is seen wearing the standard Miyabigaoka High School uniform, a kimono and casual clothes. Personality Chiyo is a gentle, sensitive, shy, sweet and respectful girl who always use proper honorifics, even when she doesn't have to. According to Tora Igarashi, she is being brought with love by her father and she views things innocently. Also, she is smart, not viewing others with suspicion. Chiyo has a good taste for a woman.'Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!'' Manga: Chapter 85.5, Page 17'' There is more to Chiyo than meets the eye as she seems aware of Tora’s feelings for another woman and possibly of his playboy personality. Her resolve to stay by him is unwavering and she seems to hold a certain stubbornness that finally attracts the attention of her fiance. She secretly knows Kansei-ben, but has been using Standard Japanese much in the same way as Tora.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 85.5, Pages 24-30 Background Mr. Sakurai (Chiyo's father) told Chiyo she is going to marry someone she never met before. She was worried at first, but soon became happy after she met Tora Igarashi. Plot Chiyo was first seen with Tora Igarashi, commenting on how lovely the classical concert was. Tora told her to stop using the honorific ''-san'' with his name, saying that he has been calling her Chiyo all this time. She proceeded to say that she hasn't got used to being an engaged couple. She said that she was worried that she will marry someone she never met before but was fortunate to be with a gentleman like Tora in which he responds that she is frank as usual. When Tora asked her if she would be angry if he left overseas without being able to communicate, she responded that she would be worried and uneasy, but she would ask her father to find him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 77, page 21-23 Three years later while attending a university, Chiyo is heard describing Tora as a gentle and well mannered person with a dignified tone. She states that she was charmed the first time she met him, but points out that it was certain that he holds strong feelings for someone else. Chiyo's friends ask her what she is planning for Christmas, guessing that she would probably spend it with her fiance. However, Chiyo tells them that they don't have any plans yet, but she will soon ask him out. Her friends are surprised as she is always the one to ask him out. Later, Chiyo is seen asking Tora for a date, even proposing that if its too much, they can just go for a walk. But Tora states that he has something to settle, as he is going to his parent's home in Kyoto. Chiyo decides to do the same. Tora, Kanade Maki and Chiyo arrive in Kyoto, and Tora decides to head to Takoya Inn, which is one of Igarashi's business partner. Chiyo feels as if Tora has drawn a line between them, but with a smile on her face, she tells him to go ahead as she will be heading to her home. On her way, Chiyo runs into a girl who is helping an old lady. Chiyo volunteers to help, and the girl hurries on her way, leaving everything to Chiyo. The old lady tells Chiyo that her grandson is getting married soon because she continuously prays at the temple. Chiyo prays so that she can become Tora's support someday and get closer to his heart. Later, Maki mentions Chiyo regarding Tora's business, but Tora says that he will tell her that it is about work. Tora says that he does not cares about how Chiyo feels. She has been raised by her loving father, and views things innocently without any suspicion. She is almost like a perfect woman who only exists in stories. Only because Tora acts as a gentleman, she believes him. On Maki's question of what would happen if Chiyo finds out what he just said, Tora replies that she would probably go back to her father crying, and hopefully the engagement will be cancelled. On Christmas, Chiyo is celebrating alone while Tora is spending his time with Orie. Orie leaves, and outside, she finds Chiyo. Chiyo asks her if they had a good chat, in response to which Orie yells at her stating that their marriage is just arranged and Tora has no feelings for her. Chiyo realizes that Orie also has feelings for Tora, and replies that she knows he loves someone else, surprising both Tora and Orie. She describes that woman as someone who cannot be beaten, even though she has no idea who she is. Later, Chiyo asks Maki and Tora if they should have a snowball fight, however she ends up hitting on Maki's face, making Tora smile. Tora says that this is interesting, which reduces Chiyo to tears, who smiles and says that he finally spoke in Kansai dialect. Tora smiles and calls Chiyo stubborn, who calls him the same. It is shown that Tora finally started to cross the line that he drew between them. At the end of the manga, ten years after graduating high school, Tora is seen wearing a wedding ring and it is revealed the two were eventually married, which now makes her '''Chiyo Igarashi. Relationships Tora Igarashi Chiyo is Tora's fiancee since the first time she met him''Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!'' Manga: Chapter 85.5, Page 4. According to her, she was worried when her father told her that she will marry someone she never met before, but was fortunate to be with a gentleman like Tora. Chiyo has the habit of using honorific '-san' after his name. Chiyo loves Tora but she is also aware of his feelings for someone else, though she doesn't know who. According to one of her friend, she is the one that always asks him out. Moreover, there is a peculiar distance between them even if they are supposed to be dating.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 85.5, Page 4 However, despite all of this, Chiyo states that she has no intention of giving up on him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 85.5, Page 26 Quotes *(To Tora Igarashi) "Th...That's true. I haven't got used to it... because we're an engaged couple...ah, but I'm really glad."''Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 77, Page 22'' *(about Tora)'' "Gentle mannered, and a dignified tone. I was charmed by that the first time I met him. That's why I noticed that fact that he holds strong feelings for someone else."'Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!'' Manga: Chapter 85.5, Page 3 *(about Tora) ''"I feel as though he just drew a line between us again. He definitely wouldn't say it directly, but that was what he meant. I am not yet someone who can step into that person's heart."'Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!'' Manga: Chapter 85.5, Pages 8-9 *(about Tora) "I wish that I'd be able to stay by your side to support you, because that is my dream."Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 85.5, Page 31 *(making a wish about Tora) "God, if you'll really grant my wish, then please...allow me to become that person's support someday. Please help us secure our ties, and not let it break, until I can get closer to his heart."Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 85.5, Pages 10-11 Trivia *The name Chiyo means "thousand" (千) (chi) and "generation" (代) (yo). *Chiyo's surname Sakurai 'means "cherry blossom" (桜) ('sakura) and "well" (井) (i). *Chiyo and Tora Igarashi both have family homes in Kyoto which they visit about the same time every year. *Like Tora, Chiyo speaks Kansai-ben and she had been keeping it a secret from him just as he had from her. *Even though Chiyo is a lady from a rich family, she had friends with normal college girls who envy her rich life and romantic fiance. *Chiyo is more aware of Tora than he believes as she knows of his feelings for another woman and might be aware that he's had other girls while engaged to her. Regardless, she continues to care for him and wishes to be his support. References Navigation Category:Minor Character Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Miyabigaoka Students Category:Manga Characters